Lady Darkness
by darkcrow99
Summary: A mysterious woman falls into the Star Wars universe. Who is she? What is she doing here? This is the story of Lady Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: The Restaurant

**Chapter One: The Restaurant**

A great threat to the galaxy has come in the form of a young woman with mysterious powers.

Calling herself by the nickname LADY DARKNESS, she has swept into the Republic capital of Coruscant in an effort to contact her idol, Darth Sidious.

Unknownst to her, several Jedi Knights have felt the DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE a lot lately and by chance Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, now the Master of little Anakin Skywalker the future Darth Vader, caught up with this mysterious woman, believing her to be a dark figure affiliated with perhaps a dark coven or something, and captured her. We join two Jedi in a large, busy district of Coruscant...now...

The fast-food district of Coruscant, known for the many chains of restaurants located there, is the setting of where we eavesdrop on a conversation between two Jedi pals sitting comfortably opposite each other in a tiny booth in the back of a crowded establishment.

"Do you believe it? She expects us to understand and step back. Woah, well, alright, sure come on and trample on our rules..."

"As is the way with dark things. They are too dark to understand the light," Mace Windu replied, sipping Jawa juice from a tall glass. "Master Kenobi, do you know what she is?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi thought back to the moment he first laid eyes on her. Her face was smooth and angelic, her eyes big and beautiful, her long, dark, shiny hair...shiny. He had caught up with her near the temple and captured her, thwarting her plans. He did not know just who she was affiliated with, but she was definitely a humanoid. "Humanoid, Master Windu."

"The girl _is_ flawless," commented Windu, snapping his fingers to get the attention of a beautiful Twi-lek waitress walking by the table. "Two Bantha-burgers and two glasses of water, please."

"Wow! That is amazing! I was just going to ask ya'll if you needed anything else, and...you just read my mind!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping her clipboard.

Windu looked over to his amused peer. "Well I _am_ a Jedi. This sort of thing is expected of us."

The young Twi-lek stood in place, admiring the noble Jedi Master. "Wow! So you guys can read thoughts? Wow! Um, so if there was a conspiracy involving a dark lord posing as a politician in the Republic in the midst of a crisis, an epic war involving millions of cloned soldiers and an overall plan to destroy the Republic and upon the rubble establish an evil Empire, you'd know of _that_ too?"

"Maybe," Windu replied.

"Well, to answer your question more specifically, Miss, I'd say that perhaps we would not know this unless we _knew_ the politician involved, spent time around him, you know. But the dark side _does_ cloud everything, so the true intentions of this politician would be difficult to detect if...we were in that scenerio."

The Twi-lek babe soon left the presence of the two Jedi, making her way around tables and disappearing behind the front counter. Mace Windu and Obi-Wan sat in silence for a few moments; Mace was the first to break it.

"So, this Lady Darkness is a humanoid...," started Mace, drinking the last bit of juice from his glass and setting it gently back on to the table. "Do you know of her affiliations?"

"Well, no, but her code name leads me to believe she is a worker of darkness," replied Kenobi, grinning. "I mean..._Lady Darkness_?" He shrugged and shook his head. "Could you choose a _more_ obvious name?"

"Maybe her name has its origins in sarcasm, but if not..."

"You want to know her real name, Master?" Kenobi asked in the manner of an eager child. "Mari-Soo." He laughed.

"And her last?"

"She wouldn't tell us."

Mace grinned and looked out the window; it was a busy scene. "Mari-Soo is it? Well, we'll just go pay her a visit later. I've got some questions to ask her, you know, Sith-related."

Kenobi gasped when he heard this. It had been two months since he had slain Sith Lord Darth Maul, and the memories of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, being pierced through the abdomen by Maul's crimson blade haunted him still, and understandably it should. The word _Sith_ was not one he wished to hear.

"Yes, somewhere out there in the galaxy there is a lone Sith Lord looking for an Apprentice. Perhaps this Lady Darkness has knowledge of just who it is. Do you think this could be so, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes...yes I do, perhaps," answered Obi-Wan, almost whispering. "But I could not detect any dark emotions in her."

"Look, I didn't say she was a Sith Lord herself, but that she may _know_ who he or she is, and where."

That blue-skinned Twi-Lek waitress approached the table carrying in her arms a tray with the food in it. She placed the tray in the center of the table and looked down adorably at Master Windu.

"Thank you, Miss," said Windu.

"You are very welcome, sir." With that, the waitress went on her merry way.

"She's nice," commented Obi-Wan, regarding the waitress.

"Yeah, she's got a booty on her, yeah but I won't think like that. This is business."

Indeed it _was_ business.

Obi-Wan and Mace dug into their Bantha-burgers like merciless savages - beasts. It had been at least twelve hours since they had last eaten; this was clear. When they were finished they used their napkins, stood up, and threw down a few credits.

"Ready?"

"Ready," said Obi-Wan.

It was from this point the writer gets a headache and is unable to go on. So, good reader, please check back really, really, really soon for the next chapter, which will be longer might I add...


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning Lady Darkness

**Chapter Two: Questioning Lady Darkness**

Obi-Wan and Mace were well on their way to the holding place of Lady Darkness, aka Mari-Soo, traveling to their destination, the Jedi Temple, in a black speeder. While they cruised, they had a very brief conversation concerning the threat of this dark female.

The once-sunny skies were beginning to give way to heavy cloud-cover as if a storm was approaching. The air was warm, the wind still. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Mace was busy behind the controls, staring straight ahead at the Jedi Temple in the distance; they were nearing it. The Jedi Master felt a shadow linger over his soul; he was dreading the confrontation with the mysterious woman.

At last they arrived at the great temple and their transport landed safely on a wide platform in the hangar. Exiting the speeder, Obi-Wan patted Mace on the shoulder as if to say 'it will be alright'. From there they traveled through the long hall to the quarters of Lady Darkness.

The door opened vertically and in walked the two apparently calm Jedi. When they laid their eyes upon the beautiful young woman in the grey dress behind the row of steel bars, they noticed how her eyes, which were hazel at first, changed to purple when she looked straight at Mace, and to blue when she gazed upon the hardened face of Obi-Wan. Her hair was dark, straight, and shiny. Her lips were very big and luscious, soft mounds of love. She said not a word.

"She really is beautiful," commented Windu, acknowledging that this girl was certainly 'out of this world'.

"I told you so," replied Obi-Wan roughly. "But let us not be distracted from this task."

"Yes, her charms will not work on us. Keep your senses attune, Master Kenobi."

The lady, at last, began to speak, her voice music to their ears. "Yes, keep your senses attune, Jedi. You will need them all when dealing with me, especially your sense of sanity."

"I do not think _sanity_ is a sense, m'lady," said Mace, his eyes revealing humor in this situation. "It is a state of mind."

"He is right. Sanity is not a sense," added Kenobi.

"I know I'm right," Lady Darkness said bluntly. "I am rarely ever wrong."

"Are you sure, m'lady?" asked Mace, already knowing the correct answer.

"I am sure, Master Jedi."

The two Jedi eyed each other and then turned back to face the woman. Her hands gripped the bars of her cell.

"Now let me out of here, or you will die," she said angrily.

"Not yet, first you must be questioned," said Obi-Wan.

"What right to you have to question _me?_"

"We wish to know a bit about you and what you were doing around here wielding a crimson lightsaber around our temple. In case you are ignorant of this, you cut off several limbs of innocent pedestrians," said Mace.

"Oh, are they alright?"

"They are in the medical unit as we speak, m'lady," said Obi-Wan, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who do you think you are?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Master Kenobi, let me take it from here. I'm quite used to this," said Mace, patting Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "We won't ask of your affiliations yet. Right now we want to know your real name and your homeworld."

"Alright, I've already told this cute one my name," she replied, pointing at Obi-Wan. "But alright...it's Mari-Soo."

"And your last?"

"Stori."

"Homeworld?"

"Earth."

"Earth? Where's that?" asked a puzzled Mace.

It's the third planet from the main star in the Solar System."

"It is not a planet I'm familiar with. We'll have to search for it in the archives."

"You won't find it there, Jedi."

"Why not?"

"Because Earth," she began, her tone now turning into an insane whisper, "is not in this galaxy."

Baffled, Mace struggled to accept her story as true because it was just too strange to be talking with a being from a different galaxy than his own. "Really..."

"Really, Jedi."

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I was watching this movie called "Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace" a few days ago and I wished a wish, and my wish came true and I fell into the Star Wars galaxy."

"Oh blast," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Na, she seems to be telling the truth. Notice her eyes."

"What does her eyes have to do with anything?"

"I don't know."

Mari-Soo tugged on the bars. "Let me out of here, Jedi scum!"

"Not yet. Just keep cooperating with us and you will be out of that cage very soon," said Mace.

Little did they know it would be sooner than they wanted it to be.

"Tell us now, _Lady Darkness_, your affiliations."

She stopped tugging to answer Mace's question as calmly as she could. "Affiliations? Well, I was a girl scout at one time..."

"Nothing related to the Sith?"

"I don't think so, but the real reason I wanted to come here was to meet one of them, the one known as Darth Sidious."

"Alright, well, we'd like to meet him too, but we cannot find him." Mace sighed with unease. "Do you know whether he is the Master or the Apprentice?"

"Oh, he's the Master, no doubt. He trained Darth Maul, the one who killed that one's Master," she said as she pointed, again, to Obi-Wan.

"How does she know this?" asked Kenobi.

"I've seen the movie," answer the young woman. "And I know the Jedi arts because of this."

"So you are a Sith?"

"No, a young girl who has the skills of Obi-Wan, the wisdom of Yoda, and Force power of Darth Sidious all rolled up into one cute, tiny package."

Obi-Wan shivered, not because he was cold, but because he'd just heard these arrogant words from Lady Darkness.

"So why the name 'Lady Darkness'?"

"I thought it sounded cool."

"Well, even if it does sound cool, that still doesn't give you the right to act all badass and wave your lightsaber around slicing off people's arms. How did you get that lightsaber anyway?"

"I built it."

"Oh, blast," said Obi-Wan.

"No, really I built it. I'm very smart you know." She batted her eyes in a sexy manner. "I'm a gift to this galaxy."

"Or a curse," Mace commented. He was eager to see this big-headed young woman handed justice. "Well, since we are only peacekeepers, we cannot hold you for very long..."

A smiled spread across Mari-Soo's young face.

"...but, the Republic guards _do_ have the right to hold you until your chance comes at defending yourself in the courts. You will be transported there shortly. Good day, m'lady."

"Grrr...," growled Lady Darkness. "I'll get out of here."

"And the guards outside will be ready to take you out," stated Mace seriously. His stare became cold. "Now, you'd better get some rest. In a few hours, you will wish you had."


End file.
